


:'(

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I'm Sorry, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: Leo makes everyone monster-proof phones.Complete, total crack.*REPOST AFTER MINOR EDITING*
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Everyone & Everyone, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060127
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	:'(

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack. Found this in my drafts and I am soooo sorry.

*Leo has joined*

Leo: Sup?

*Annabeth has joined*

Annabeth: Leo??

Leo: Dats my name, Wise Girl

*Percy has joined*

Percy: Hey! Only I get to call her that :'(

*Hazel has joined*

*Frank has joined*

Hazel: What does :'( mean?

*Piper has joined*

Piper: It's suppose to look like a face, Hazel

Hazel: But it doesn't! It doesn't have a nose, or hair, or anything from the chin down!

*Jason has joined*

Jason: It's just a thing Hazel

*Nico has joined*

*Will has joined*

*Reyna has joined*

Nico: why are you people spamming me

Will: Chill Neeks it's just a group chat

Nico: what's a group chat

Percy: it's a text conversation with more than two people in it

Nico: what's a text

Leo: Oh that's right you're like 1000 years old!

Reyna: Nico, this is a text

Nico: what is

Piper: *this is a text*

Nico: you people are weird

Will: play nicely, Death Boy (and friends)

*Rachel has joined*

Rachel: I'm your friend?

Annabeth: Rachel has friends?

Rachel: wow. Feeling the love.

*Calypso has joined*

Calypso: Hey, guys, what's this?

Frank: it WAS a group chat

Percy: now it's just a girl fight

Annabeth: Want to see just how well a girl can fight?

Jason: believe me, it's good 

Jason: Reyna beat me all the time in sparring.

Reyna: Yeah, I did, didn't I?

Leo: ANYWAY...

Piper: how are we not being attacked by monsters?

Leo: Ah, that's the question, isn't it?

Jason: yeah, that's kinda why Piper asked it

Leo: ignoring that

Leo: I have created software that allows you to...

Leo: drumroll please

Percy: *crickets*

Rachel: nobody is drumrolling for you

Jason: Sorry, Leo

Leo: ...

Leo: :'(

Hazel: I still don't understand how that looks like a face

Calypso: That's supposed to look like a face?

Nico: apparently

Calypso: That's not a face

Hazel: see?!

Leo: anyway

Leo: I've made technology that allows us to text without monsters finding us

Leo: ...

Leo: you're welcome

Annabeth: Oh, no

Rachel: Leo, what have you done?!

Leo: I LITERALLY JUST SAID IT LIKE FIVE TIMES

Hazel: Once, actually. Twice if you count the time you got interrupted.

Rachel: ooooooooh

Rachel: she told you

Piper: *facepalm* 

Calypso: What's a facepalm?

Nico: yeah, what's a facepalm

Will: I'll give you an example

Jason: oh no

Will: If I tried to wake you up and you rolled over and fell off the bed...

Will: That = *facepalm*

Nico: shut up Will that was one time

Percy: you actually did that?!

Jason: AWWWWW

Jason: did Will catch you?

Nico: no

Nico: no

Nico: absolutely not

Will: ...

Nico: don't you dare

Will: Y...

Nico: Will...

Will: ...Ye...

Nico: Don't

Nico: You

Nico: DARE

Will: ...Yes

Jason: awwwww

Hazel: Awwww

Piper: Awwww

Rachel: that's really cute you guys

Percy: #relationshipgoals

Frank: ^ another example of a *facepalm*

Reyna: You guys are so adorable

Annabeth: Percy's never done that before

Leo: lil baby neeks

Nico: WILL

Nico: I WILL END YOU

*Will has left*

Nico: I'll be back, guys, gotta kill my boyfriend

Leo: and here we see a repeat of all of the above reactions because Nico called Will his boyfriend

*Nico has left*

Leo: My OTP is gone

Leo: what's the point

*Leo has left*

Calypso: Wow, okay, just ditch me then.

*Calypso has left*

Piper: Leo you made the group chat!!

Jason: all good things must come to end, Pipes

Piper: is that your way of breaking up with me?

Jason: um

Jason: no?

Piper: JASON WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS GRACE

*Jason has left*

Piper: JASON

Annabeth: If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure the 'all good things' thing is a quote from somebody 

Percy: pretty sure?

Percy: Wise Girl's not sure if she's right?

Frank: I'M pretty sure that's a first

*Piper has left*

Frank: ^ to kill Jason

Annabeth: Percy!

Percy: ?

Annabeth: Why is there a fake spider by the Athena cabin?!

Percy: I would never do that

Percy: I know how much you hate them

Percy: it was probably the Stolls

Percy: Are you at your cabin now?

Annabeth: Yes, please come kill it

Annabeth: ...

Annabeth: Like now

Percy: Okay, I'm coming

*Annabeth has left*

*Percy has left*

Hazel: Who's still here?

Frank: Me

Rachel: Sup?

Reyna: I am

Reyna: Oh, wait, nevermind, two cohorts just attacked eachother

Reyna: 👋🏽

*Reyna has left*

Hazel: How did she do that?

Frank: Do what? Wave?

Rachel: Click on the little happy face

Hazel: What?

Rachel: *click on the little circle with two dots and a line in it

Hazel: Okay

Frank: ...

Hazel: WHOA

Rachel: you're so innocent!

Frank: It's so adorable

Hazel: I'm leaving to explore this whole new world

*Hazel has left*

Rachel: ^^🎵A WHOLE NEW WORLDDDD🎵

Frank: ...

Rachel: 🎵 TELL ME PRINCESS WHEN DID YOU LAST JUST LET YOUR HEART DECIDEEEE🎵

Frank: Last time I checked, I wasn't a princess

Rachel: ...

Rachel: check again??

Frank: *facepalm*

*Frank has left*

Rachel: rude

*Rachel has left*

*Frank has joined*

Frank: You told me to check!!

*Rachel has joined*

Rachel: *facepalm*

*Frank has left*

*Rachel has left*

*Nico has joined*

Nico: I'm back

Nico: guys?

Nico: helloooooo

Nico: ...

Nico: I said I would be back!!!

Nico: wow

Nico: so lonely

Nico: um

Nico: ...

Nico: I just feel really bullied right now you guys

Nico: okay then

Nico: feeling the love

Nico: Nico, out

Nico: bye

Nico: hear that?

Nico: I'm leaving

Nico: just

Nico: like

Nico: you

Nico: left

Nico: me

Nico: such sadness

*Nico has left*

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> I hope you laughed at least once
> 
> Leave a comment!
> 
> Edit: I didn't find any mistakes when i went back to edit, but what I did find was that Percy left to kill a *fake* spider and I'm honestly wondering if you guys just didn't notice, or if you just wanted to see how long it would take me to notice lol  
> On that note, I'm not changing it because I find it weirdly funny


End file.
